kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy
Candy or sweets is a series of small snacks that primarily consist of sugar. Candy is a favorite edible amongst the Earth Kids Next Door, as well as Candy Pirates. Candy Powers There are a variety of magical candies that grant what are called Candy Powers to the users. Some of these powers come from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Shrink Sweets/Growth Gum Shrink Sweets are a pink, sour candy that will compress the consumer's body down to bubblegum size. They are meant to be used along with Growth Gum, a blue gum that will puff the consumer back to normal. Fudgepuffsicles Fudgepuffsicles are a chocolate ice cream that give the consumer such a brainfreeze, their body inflates like a balloon. They will become weightless and slowly drift along with the breeze. If something spiky pokes them, they will pop. Eventually, the power will wear off as they deflate back to normal. Ringtrots Ringtrots are Ringpops that, if the user continuously sucks on it, they can run fast enough to go up and across walls. Bounce Gum Bounce Gum is a pink gum that the user can inflate to large size, then sit on it as they bounce around. Pop Gum Pop Gum is an orange, explosive gum. When the user begins chewing it, they can spit it out and make it explode against targets. The user needs to have good spitting skills. Licoropes Licoropes are red licorice ropes that are very elastic and great for swinging. Corn-Clamber Boots Corn-Clamber Boots are boots with sharp candy corn on the soles. They allow people to walk up soft walls. Cinnamon Suits Suits made of cinnamon and designed like cinnamon rolls. They can keep people from slipping around on wet or creamy areas, and allow people to survive under cream pools. Rock Candy Rock Candy is a blackish-purple, edible crystal. The consumer must bite off a piece, throw the rest of their piece at their feet, and they will be encased in a crystal sphere. The sphere can roll around at high speeds. Fizzy Lift Soda Fizzy Lift Soda is an orange soda that allow the consumer to fly freely for a minute. Types of Sweets *'Wonka Bars' - a delicious chocolate bar that comes in gold wrapping. *'Flurp' - a soda brand that comes in various colors and levels of sodium. *'Delightful Cake' - super delicious birthday cake created by Father. It is so tasty that the Delightful Children torment other kids by making them watch them eat it. *'Sweater of Sweetness' - a sweater composed of candy that, when worn, increases the wearer's likeness for candy and defense against candy-based attacks. It was contained in the Bank of Sweets in Cleveland, Virginia. *'Sundae Afternoon' - a mural painted on a giant lollipop, depicting kids playing and eating ice cream. It depicts a mountain of the Fourth Flavor in the background. *'Fruity Pebbles' - colorful tasty rocks found underground in some candy lands. *'Ice cream' - frozen dairy products that come in various flavors, like vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and the legendary golden Fourth Flavor. It is considered taboo to put sprinkles on ice cream. Eight Sugary Wonders *Blurpleberry Supreme *Fourth Flavor *Crystal Marshmallow *Easter Bunny *Licorice Stalks *Magic Caramels *Rainbow Lollipop *Cursed Cake Lost Candies *Sun Key *Sugar Fuel *Rock Nut *Cupcake Core *Gear Heart *Gummi Ship Noah Candy Lands Throughout the world, there are natural areas of land made almost completely out of candy. Candied Island A legendary island where the Eight Sugary Wonders are meant to be gathered and baked into the Cursed Cake. Sugar Deserts A desert of giant candy with sugary sand. King Two-Tons-of-Candy has a tomb here. Underneath the desert lies Sugar Fairy Kingdom. Mountain of Flavors A snowy mountain in Greenland with ice cream snow. The Fourth Flavor rests here. Marshmallow Mayans A region of ruins where giant marshmallows lay. Within the ruins is an ancient spaceship to Mars, where the Crystal Marshmallow rests. Chocolate Island A moving island of chocolate lava, or java, along with jelly grass and plants. Soft substances turn to chocolate when they fall in the chocolate. Licorice Lands A savannah of candy plants inhabited by the Hershi Tribe. There is a Candy Graveyard with undead black licorice skeletons. Cotton Clouds A region in Skypia made of cotton candy clouds. The Rainbow Lollipop rests here. Gumdrop Cove Gumdrop Cove is an island shaped like a giant squashed gumdrop. It is a peaceful settlement for Candy Pirates. It is the secret resting place for the Gummi Ship Noah. Fizzle-Fizzle Ruins Ancient ruins bubbling with orange soda. The legendary Everbubble Fizz brews here. Buttermilk Building A mountainous region made completely of pure, slippery cream. Corn-Clamber Boots are required to traverse this place, and the only aircrafts that can fly over it are Cinnamon Ships, as the cream in the atmosphere can clog engines. The Sun Key rests here, underneath a pool of Sun Cream, which is the most pure of all creams. Cinnamon Jungle A jungle flowing with cinnamon and Apple Piranha Plants. Davy Back Fights are held here. Sweets Factory A factory in Oceana that produces fruity sweets. It once housed the Cupcake Core. Lovely Hill A region on Kamabaka Island where heart candies grow and Kool-Aid flows. The Gear Heart rests here. Known Candy Fanatics *Abigail Lincoln *Henrietta von Marzipan *Augustus von Fizzuras *Big Mom *Black John Licorice *Stickybeard *Angelo Fizz (produces soda) Stories It's Appeared *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Calm, Cool, and Collected (Flurp) *Mason and the Minish Door (Flurp) *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA (virtual) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 (ice cream) *Sector JP *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM *Sector SA *Operation: CLOWN (NHC10) *The Great Candied Adventure *Underworld Prison Party (Demon Sweets) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *The very first Candy Power to appear was the Licoropes, which appeared in the Kids Next Door episode, "Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.". Abigail Lincoln was tied up with licorice, which she ate. Category:Substances Category:Abilities